The Child Development Research Fellowship grant allows a professional development organization to place qualified member within the Administration for Children and Families program offices. The grant for 2014-2019 was awarded to the Society for Research in Child Development, which provides supervision, mentorship and oversight for the fellows. The program is intended to stimulate the active exchange of child development research and evaluation information directly relevant to ACF programs and to strengthen the fellows' capacity to pursue long-term research and evaluation agendas across the various ACF programs and in the research community at large. Under the supervision of the grantee organization, fellows will be able to conduct research on-site in the Office of Planning, Research and Evaluation (OPRE), another ACF office, or another office engaged in ACF-relevant research.